1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of furniture accessories. More specifically, the invention comprises an integrated arm support and table which can be mounted on a variety of chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “mouse” has now become a very common computer interface device. Some computer users, particularly those running Computer-Aided Design (“CAD”) programs, use a mouse far more often than any other device. A mouse is typically placed next to a video monitor and keyboard. This constraint can be troublesome, since it often requires the user to lean forward over a desk in order to keep his or her right hand on the mouse. Some CAD operators may maintain this position for many hours, resulting in back and eye strain. Repetitive motion injuries may also result.
“Wireless” mice have become common in recent years. These devices can communicate with the computer without being attached by a cord. Thus, they can be moved off the computer's desk and several feet away. However, because a mouse must move across a relatively flat surface in order to function, even a wireless mouse often remains on the desk. If a suitable flat surface is provided as part of the user's chair, however, a much more comfortable working position is possible.